La Diosa de las Hadas
by Kirhuga
Summary: En un mundo en el que los dioses reinan y los hombres envidian su poder, Tártaros se alza contra los dioses predilectos y la Alianza de las Hadas intentarán salvar a la humanidad del caos y la destrucción. / emparejamientos: Zervis, Nalu, Jerza, Gajevy, Gruvia / Clasificación puede subir.
1. 1: Rosas y espinas

Erza se impacientó más con cada segundo que pasaba. Llevaban cerca de tres horas esperando, pero no sabía el qué. El hombre de pelo azul a su lado, apoyado en la barandilla de piedra, no quería decírselo; en cambio había optado por alargar la mirada en ella y después mirar hacia otro lado. Se estaba burlando de ella. Le observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras éste se comía una manzana tranquilamente y miraba hacia el río navegable que atravesaba Crocus.

Se encontraban en el parque público más grande de la ciudad conocido como el Jardín de Fiore, en él florecían las flores más hermosas del país, eran una colección especial de la corona en honor al Dios de la Tierra. Cuando habían llegado, con el sol de la tarde y la ligera brisa, muchas personas paseaban y se deleitaban por el olor dulce, pero ahora el sol se había ido y las personas también, sólo quedaban ellos en el jardín. Solos. Erza intentó no pensar en las palabras de Kana y sus posibles predicciones sobre Jellal. Él era un hombre atractivo, siempre lo había admitido, aunque nunca lo haría en voz alta.

Ella había insistido en acompañarle porque siempre se largaba a recados importantes o secretos que le mandaba el maestro y ella tenía que quedarse entrenando con cuatro imbéciles. Esta vez había tenido suficiente, quería salir y ser capaz de ser tan útil como él para la Orden. Cuando se lo había pedido se había sentido como una niña pidiéndole a su padre que le levantara el castigo. Él siempre la había provocado esa sensación, bien porque la imponía su persona o porque llevaba conociéndole desde que era pequeña y seguía siendo todo un misterio, como por ejemplo: el no haber envejecido después de dieciocho años; siempre se había mantenido igual, el mismo porte, la misma seriedad en el rostro... y constantemente se había preguntado porqué.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – habló después de aclararse la garganta y recoger de nuevo el mechón de cabello que danzaba en su cara por el viento. Él la ignoró-. Jellal. – le llamó.

El hombre suspiró y la miró, no cansado ni harto, sólo la miró con sus ojos marrones y eso la hizo sentir como mariposas en el estómago.

Decidió cambiar de táctica.

– Nunca hablamos de nada y es realmente aburrido esperar quién sabe qué en silencio. – Dijo intentando parecer indiferente y sin mirarle para no parecer esperanzada. Siempre intentaba lo mismo, en cualquier momento, Erza siempre aprovechaba para saber aunque fuera un poco sobre él. Lo único que consiguió averiguar después de tantos años era que tenía un trato familiar con Gildarts y el maestro, que era increíblemente ágil con la espada y que era aparentemente un humano corriente a diferencia de la mayoría de personas que pertenecían a su comunidad.

Jellal se movió y apoyó su espalda contra la piedra como ella, observando –. Pregunta. – Erza le miró con los ojos abiertos, seguía comiendo su fruta como si nada. No esperaba que accediera.

Erza se mojó los labios y preguntó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza – ¿De dónde eres?

Después de un silencio y un suspiro, gruñó en negación y sacudió la cabeza –. Hazme otra.

Erza se cruzó de brazos y formuló la pregunta de otra manera – ¿Donde naciste?

Jellal paró unos segundos de comer y le observó meditar. Supongo que entendió que no iba a aceptar las mismas respuestas de siempre –. En el bosque.

Erza le miró sorprendida – ¿En el bosque?

Levantó los hombros restándole importancia –. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi madre, no es que yo lo recuerde.

Ella asintió – ¿Porqué en el bosque? – un silencio se prolongó y no quiso perder la oportunidad –. Es decir, ¿Vivías allí?

Él volvió a meditar la pregunta, mirando el esqueleto de la manzana como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo-. Durante un tiempo. – dijo simplemente y después de un rato de silencio por su parte la miró-. Muchas personas viven en los bosques, Erza.

– Sí, lo sé, es sólo… no te creía como alguien criado en un lugar salvaje. – él era alguien realmente apuesto y muy educado, siempre había pensado que era de alguna familia con riquezas y por eso no quería desvelar su identidad ni hablar sobre él. Normalmente sólo las personas con problemas judiciales o con escasos recursos decidían vivir a las afueras.

– Tú no pareces como alguien criado en una ciudad. – se burló.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Jellal rió y ella también. A pesar de lo poco que sabía sobre él era una persona que le inspiraba confianza. Luego de un tiempo en silencio volvió a probar suerte –. Y dime. – él volvió a mirarla con curiosidad y ella buscó las palabras correctas – ¿Te criaste con tus padres? – Ella había sido huérfana desde pequeña y él lo sabía, siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido tener a sus verdaderos padres con ella, quería saber si él había vivido lo mismo.

Colocado con el codo en la piedra y mirándola la contestó-. Sólo con mi madre-. Su expresión se tornó de nuevo algo más seria.

– ¿Y tu padre? – le observó fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia otro lado, claramente se trataba de un tema delicado. Quiso rectificar y pedir disculpas cuándo rápidamente habló.

– Quédate aquí. – soltó. Erza siguió su mirada y observó a un hombre de pelo anaranjado y alborotado, con el pecho y los hombros al descubierto; estaba de pie al lado de una columna cubierta de hiedra, vestía una armadura dorada que cubría solamente el torso y por debajo de ésta un faldón blanco con borde dorado inmaculado. Parecía un guerrero real pero no sabía identificar de dónde. Automáticamente sus manos se dirigieron a su espada pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo-. No es un enemigo. Quédate aquí hasta que yo te diga.

Erza dudó unos segundos y después asintió a regañadientes. Le observó caminar hacia el hombre, que apenas estaba a unos metros pero lo suficiente para no poder escuchar lo que hablaban. Los dos parecían conocerse a juzgar por las sonrisas de ambos; también parecían estar hablando de algo bastante serio por cómo las sonrisas desaparecieron rápidamente. Jellal parecía preocupado y su expresión la hizo preocuparse también a ella.

Con un gesto entendió que podía acercarse. No entendía porqué no podía haberlo hecho desde un principio, se sentía como una aprendiz de nuevo y no como la guerrera que era realmente. Pero de nuevo, con él, esas cosas parecían desmoronarse. Caminó a paso ligero con una mano en el pomo de su espada, preparada para cualquier sorpresa del desconocido –. Éste es Loke.– Presentó Jellal cuando se paró enfrente de él y ella lo evaluó –. Es un aliado de las Hadas, nos ayudará con la investigación. – Erza giró sorprendida la cabeza hacia Jellal. Muchos conocían los últimos acontecimientos: los asesinatos de mujeres con la marca de un dragón, pero sólo la Orden y el mismo rey conocían sus investigaciones.

– Tú debes ser Erza, la valquiria del Dios de la Guerra. – el hombre sonrió con admiración y por un momento se encontró asombrada por sus ojos amarillos y la mirada felina –. Es un honor conocerte. – Loke hizo una pequeña reverencia sin despegar los ojos de los suyos y por alguna razón sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

– _Loke._ Te dije que dejaras de hacerle eso a toda mujer que vieras. – La voz cortante de Jellal paró en seco las intenciones del hombre.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó a los dos –. No puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza. – Después se giró hacia su compañero con una mano en el corazón –. Sabes que mi corazón pertenece sólo a una mujer.

Jellal rodó los ojos cansado, como si ya hubiese oído la misma excusa miles de veces –. Lo sé, pero esto es serio, Loke.

Inmediatamente el rostro del hombre cambió a una extremadamente seria –. Y como mi corazón pertenece sólo a una mujer por eso estoy aquí, no quiero más víctimas. – Erza se preguntó si él conocía a una mujer con la marca de un dragón y por eso parecía tan decidido.

– Bien. – habló ella por fin – ¿Porqué estamos aquí entonces?

Loke contestó: – Puedo aportar algo de información y recursos.

– Nosotros ya tenemos recursos.

– Es cierto, pero una guerra se está avecinando y por si las noticias aún no os han llegado el emperador de Álvarez amenazó con invadir Fiore. – Ella y Jellal se miraron con preocupación –. Incluso es posible que esté ocurriendo ahora mismo, los soldados han dejado los barracones. Habréis notado la poca seguridad en las calles.

Si eso era cierto era posible que sus propios compañeros se estuviesen preparando para la batalla. Sin embargo, Gildarts, el Dios de la Guerra, no la había convocado.

Aún.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo? – la preguntó Jellal, seguramente conociendo los pensamientos que corrían por su mente. Si se hubiese quedado con los demás seguramente estaría liderando un grupo de soldados en ese momento y era posible que necesitaran su ayuda.

– No. Estoy donde debo estar. – Por otra parte y después de todo era posible que a su dios le interesase que resolviera los asesinatos o, quizás, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo lo que hicieran los dioses para poder avisarla. Fuera cual fuera la razón ella estaba decidida a acabar con esas muertes.

Jellal asintió hacia ella, aceptando su decisión y se giró hacia Loke. – Continuaremos hablando de esto en la Orden, el maestro Makarov querrá verte.

– Oh, ese jovenzuelo. ¿Ahora es maestro? Me alegro por él. – dijo realmente contento. Erza se habría contaminado de su sonrisa de no ser porque sus palabras la confundieron.

– Él ya no es un _jovenzuelo_. – Su compañero caminó hacia la salida del parque ignorando por completo la mirada desconcertada del otro hombre.

– ¿Qué? – Éste corrió hacia Jellal pidiendo explicaciones de lo ocurrido, algo como "¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?" o "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no bajo?". Erza no entendió absolutamente nada de la situación y se quedó parada detrás de ellos, observándoles alejarse.

Jellal como notando que no estaba con ellos se detuvo y se giró – . Erza, vamos. – lo acompañó con un gesto con la mano. Ella reaccionó y caminó rápidamente con un pequeño rubor, se adelantó a ellos y se mantuvo delante de los dos escuchando por detrás las protestas infantiles de Loki que no se detuvieron hasta que cruzaron la salida al parque y se adentraron en la ciudad. Caminaron por las calles escasamente iluminadas por las antorchas, Erza mantuvo su mano en el pomo de su espada manteniéndose alerta. El extraño guerrero tenía razón, no se había dado cuenta de los escasos soldados en la ciudad debido a la multitud que ese día había decidido disfrutar del sol, pero él sí lo hizo. Llegaron hasta las cuadras, localizadas realtivamente lejos de la ciudad pero aún dentro de sus muros – Vendrás conmigo. – la ordenó Jellal. Para ella no era ningún problema si mantenía la cabeza fría en todo momento. Para Loki realmente sí pareció un gran problema.

– ¿Pretendes que cabalgue sobre un caballo? – Señaló a la yegua blanca que había montado ella antes. Erza lo miró como si tuviere cuatro ojos en la cara.

– ¿Cómo pretendes venir con nosotros si no? – Ni si quiera preguntó si tenía la enfermedad del movimiento como sus compañeros porque sabía que ellos sí podían montar en animales.

Loke calló mirándola, apretándo los labios y fue Jella el que habló –. Tendrás que hacerlo. – Se subió sobre el caballo marrón que había estado montando toda la mañana y ayudó a Erza a subirse detrás de él después de colocar su capa para que no la molestara – . No voy a dejar que vengas de otra manera.

La valquiria ya no pudo ver lo que ocurría, Jellal los encaminaba hacia la salida y como antes había hecho ignoraba totalmente lo que le ocurriera al otro hombre. Sólo paró cuando escucharon relinchar al caballo y un gruñido de Loki. Lo encontraron de espaldas en el suelo, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la yegua de nuevo. Erza escuchó a su compañero reír y volvió a retomar el paso, esta vez más rápido y ella tuvo que agarrarse a su torso para mantener el equilibrio, roja como su pelo.

– Eres cruel. – dijo. Él sacudió la cabeza divertido –. ¿De verdad nos ayudará con la investigación? – Erza no pudo ver su rostro pero por el tono de su voz supo que estaba sonriendo.

– Lo hará.


	2. 2: Fuego encantado

Era de noche en las tierras áridas del desierto de Sencona, al este de Fiore. La luna iluminaba el campamento improvisado del equipo de exploración y el viento y la arena danzaban a su alrededor. Apenas dos tiendas resistían al fuerte aire, la tela blanca bailaba en ondas y se sacudía en el silencio.

El grupo era pequeño y constaba de quince personas, el número suficiente para investigar sin ser descubiertos y a la vez poder resistir durante unos minutos un ataque por sorpresa. En él la mayoría eran soldados, ocho exactamente, el resto se dividían entre draconians y esclavos, pero para los militares los dos eran lo mismo, salvajes que podían combatir fuera cual fuera su origen o moralidad y que eran completamente prescindibles para la corona. Nadie se interesaba por ellos, la sociedad los tenía apartados, fueran libres o no. Sólo existía una diferencia, los draconian eran temidos y no eran vistos como humanos sólo como bestias o monstruos a diferencia de los esclavos que, irónicamente, sí eran vistos como personas de igual a igual a pesar del trato tan miserable que recibían.

Esa era una de las razones por las que prácticamente todo el grupo permanecía apartado de él, la otra era por el intenso calor que desprendía y que nadie podía soportar, mucho menos en ese desierto. Sencona era famoso por ser un lugar infernal, a diferencia de otros desiertos éste guardaba el calor del día y lo expulsaba todo por la noche. La leyenda contaba que existía una antigua civilización creada por la Diosa del Fuego que vivían del calor y las llamas que el Dios de la Luz les proporcionaba a través del sol, pero Sheila, la Diosa de la Luna molesta por el calor que generaban por la noche inventó calumnias sobre el Dios del Viento, Tempester, haciéndole creer que el pueblo se burlaba de sus capacidades, así fue como entonces, enfadado, los sepultó bajo la arena donde permanecerían para siempre porque los tres Dioses de la Muerte se quemaban al tocar sus almas y no podían guiarlos a donde pertenecían. Así, con el sol como venganza siguió dándoles calor y la luna ya no pudo hacer nada.

Natsu siempre había tenido una temperatura corporal alta, pero con el sol que había recibido anteriormente era como si se hubiese cargado de su fuego listo para abrasar todo aquel que estuviera cerca, era como si fuera uno de los habitantes de esa civilización y se preguntó si la leyenda tenía algo de verdad. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el calor que él pudiera generar el hombre de pelo negro a un metro de él era la única persona que podía tolerarle en ese tipo de situaciones, Gray era su amigo y enemigo a la vez, una extraña relación de amistad-odio que nadie podía explicar pero que ellos disfrutaban. Un soldado de élite y el segundo mejor de los draconian, algo que le costaba admitir, pero Laxus siempre estaría por delante de él.

A su alrededor varias personas susurraban por encima del viento, demasiado agitado para que Natsu pudiera escuchar una conversación completa, pero él sabía de lo que estaban hablando, era un secreto a voces que no supo como llegó a propagarse. Él compartía sangre con el hombre que había amenazado a Fiore con la invasión, el hombre al que todo el mundo en Ishgar odiaba. Natsu quería aclararlo, que él no tenía ningúna otra relación con él, que la sangre no definía su lealtad hacia alguien, que él quería ser el primero en rebanarle el cuello; pero era una pérdida de tiempo y se forzó a pensar que sólo importaba lo que pensasen las personas más cercanas a él, la opinión de alguien más no importaba.

Estaba en el suelo sentado contra una roca, un pañuelo tapaba la boca y la nariz evitando respirar polvo aunque era imposible que no se metiera en los ojos. Odiaría el viento con todas sus ganas si no fuera el elemento que controlaba Wendy. _Oh, Wendy._ Apretó los ojos cerrados acordándose de nuevo, Wendy estaba con ellos en esa misión y junto al ejército, ella no estaba esperando en el árbol de las hadas por ellos como normalmente hacía, esta vez se había unido a ellos y además encabezaba junto con Jet la exploración. Sólo pensar en eso... una punzada de miedo apareció en su pecho y temió lo deprisa que estaba creciendo, hacía apenas unos días se hacía una bola a su lado cuando hacía frío en la noche o tropezaba con sus propios pies en una carrera. Esperaba que la realidad de la guerra no hiciera mella en ella, quería que siguiera siendo la misma chica dulce y sonriente que había sido siempre, incluso en los malos momentos.

Gotas de agua fría chocaron contra su piel como agujas finas, Gray estaba jugando con su poder, congelando la arena que tenía encerrada en su puño y al abrirlo miles de cristales de hielo volaban en el aire. Las gotas se pegaban en sus brazos y limpiaban la piel del polvo amarillento del desierto, todos estaban sucios de aquel lugar, tenían arena hasta en cualquier lugar inimaginable.

Se mordió la lengua intentando evitar soltar un insulto hacia su amigo, una pelea era lo último que necesitaban ahora, necesitaban estar en silencio y alerta. En su lugar se aclaró la garganta y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Ahora entendía de dónde venía la extraña sensación de humedad que sentía. Gray se dio por aludido y le vio suspirar molesto y morderse la mejilla.

– ¿Cuándo demonios va a aparecer Wendy? - le oyó quejarse y miró hacia la duna por la que había desaparecido la adolescente de pelo azul.

El draconian de pelo rosa intentó no ponerse nervioso pensando en ello ni en contar el tiempo que llevaba lejos de él. _Alrededor de 20 minutos._ Gruñó y se limitó a observar, puesto que era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos y le podía ayudar a mantener a ralla la presión que su fuego provocaba en su interior ansioso por salir. Los soldados que les acompañaban no superaban la edad de Laxus, que estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta y no bajaban de la suya y la de Gray, eso era por la academia militar, hasta cierta edad no se les permitía participar en ciertas actividades y también era raro ver a una mujer en el ejército, Natsu sólo conocía a Erza y a Yukino, pero ellas se habían formado en la ciudad de los dioses junto con Gray, Laxus y Erik, así que de alguna forma no contaban. Los esclavos por otra parte eran desde niños hasta ancianos, a sus señores no les importaba ni su edad ni su género siempre y cuando pudieran cumplir con su trabajo. Natsu recordaba cuando él había sido un esclavo, cuando era un niño y su hermano lo había vendido para poder pagarse un hueco en un barco con destino a un continente antes desolado, Álvarez. Con cinco años tuvo que apañárselas solo, los señores lo mataban a trabajar y cada mes pasaba de una mano a otra, era simplemente mercancía, sin ningún derecho o lugar al que acudir. Era flagelado cada vez que no atendía a una órden o se revelaba que por lo general ocurría a menudo. Llevaba y mostraba sus cicatrices como recuerdo y todo esclavo que las viera conocía su pasado.

Y al igual que en aquel entonces, como recordaba, ellos eran como un reloj. Se arrodillaron en la arena a la luz de la luna sorprendiendo a los soldados que dieron un paso atrás lejos de ellos, y rezaron a Kyouka, Diosa de los esclavos. De pequeño Natsu nunca había entendido porqué la rezaban a ella y uno de los esclavos, que servía en la misma casa que él por aquel entonces, le explicó que la rezaban por venganza, para que el día en que sus señores murieran Kyouka reclamara sus almas y les torturara igual que hicieron con ellos. Él siguió sin entenderlo.

Más cerca de la roca donde estaban sentados, la capitana Agria se tumbaba boca arriba en la arena amarilla haciendo brillar su armadura plateada y miró a las estrellas sosteniendo tres llaves doradas contra su pecho. A pesar de su equipamiento mostraba sin ningún miedo la marca de nacimiento, a la izquierda de su ombligo, un dragón enroscado sobre sí mismo con una coloración más oscura que su piel. Era lo que ellos llamaban una _doncella del dragón_ , las únicas mujeres capaces de llevar a hijos con las cualidades de los dragones en sus vientres. Todos los draconian estaban pendientes de ella, se había negado en rotundo que ella fuera a la lucha pero después de un arranque de ira tuvieron que callarse y dejar que les acompañara. A diferencia de su compañera, una muy embarazada Mira no tenía otra opción que quedarse y de no ser así Laxus se habría negado de todas formas.

Su atención volvió a la mujer. Se veía preocupada. Natsu también alzó la vista y no vio nada que no hubiese visto ya antes pero quizá ella sí podía. Su deidad era la Diosa Estelar, reina del cielo y de los buenos espíritus. Cuando bajó la mirada de nuevo, su hermano Sting se sentaba junto a ella. No parecía nervioso, ni si quiera un poco, era una característica suya pero no evitó sentirse un poco molesto. Varios minutos después observó a Yukino incorporarse y arrodillarse hacia ellos con el sudor corriendo por la frente.

– No puedo oírlas. – Dijo simplemente, dirigiéndose directamente a ellos e ignorando por completo a su hermano detrás de ella. Supongo que seguía cabreada por lo sucedido.

– ¿A quién no puedes oír? – preguntó Gray.

– A las estrellas. Estań muy silenciosas esta noche, algo ha debido ocurrir. - Anna les contó una vez que algunas personas nacían siendo sensibles a la luz de los astros y que si aprendían podían llegar a escucharlas hablar incluso sin tener la bendición de un dios, pero que a lo largo de los años se fue perdiendo. Yukino podía porque nació con la bendición de los espíritus celestiales y a través de ellos podía saber lo que ocurría. Natsu recordaba cuando hacía unos años ella les contaba los que las estrellas decían, que eran espíritus cotillas, señalaba, y se contaban entre ellas lo que veían desde arriba.

Gray y Natsu se miraron y después a ella– ¿Crees que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Yukino sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para contestar pero Sting la interrumpió –. Te dije que era una mala idea que vinieras

La mujer rodó los ojos y se enfrentó al dragón blanco con voz elevada –. Soy una de las capitanas del ejército como no iba a… – suspiró profundamente y habló de nuevo más bajo –. Arcadios confía en mi.

– Muchas personas morirán hoy, Yukino. – dijo con tristeza –. No quiero que seas una de ellas.

– Eh, puede que no sea así. – Gray intervino –. Tenemos un plan, si lo seguimos todo irá bien.

– Exacto. – concordó ella –. Además tengo a mis espíritus conmigo y mi diosa está de mi parte.

– Hace años que tu diosa está ausente ¿Cómo va a protegerte?

– Si hubiese estado tan ausente nunca me habría elegido.

Sting insinuaba lo que creían todos, la Diosa Estelar se había silenciado hacía años, intuían que seguía viva pues era responsable de darles un nuevo hogar a las almas que pertenecían al cielo, y tal y como contaba la tradición si el cuerpo de un fallecido desaparecía era porque había ascendido, y los dragones que murieron en la batalla hacía dos años no dejaron ningún rastro, como si nunca hubiesen existido; por lo tanto, ausente como estaba cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiese abandonado. Pero nadie quería creer eso, nadie quería creer que los dioses estaban empezando a abandonarlos o que lo habían hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Ese sentimiento se vio reflejado en los templos, menos personas eran devotas o incluso creyentes y Natsu se preguntaba si eso preocupaba a las divinidades, si les importaba lo que creyeran de ellos.

Sin embargo, para los que pertenecían a la Orden de las Hadas su situación era completamente distinta, los draconian tenían su propia historia unida al Dios Dragón, de él provenían sus habilidades, también de Laxus y Erik aunque ellos nunca conocieron a un dragón en persona como el resto de sus hermanos, y además Laxus provenía de una importante familia con sangre divina. Erza también, como guerrera de los cielos que era tenía relación directa con el Dios de la Guerra. Y sobretodo Gray, hijo de la Diosa del Agua, Mika. Y muchos otros compañeros que habían nacido con esa afinidad. Todos ellos estaban unidos de alguna manera, por eso a pesar de la situación, ninguno podía negar realmente su existencia, ellos estaban ahí gracias a ellos, hacían lo que hacían gracias a ellos, pero también por su culpa habían sufrido.

– ¿Crees que Mavis nos ayudará? – le preguntó Gray mientras Yukino y Sting discutían de nuevo.

Natsu suspiró –. Ella lo hará. Quiero creerlo. – Se levantó y se estiró haciendo crujir la espalda. Varios soldados se empezaban a amontonar al frente llevando consigo antorchas.

– El plan fue suyo ¿verdad? – Se levantó y caminó junto a él.

– Si, pero… – Realmente era una tontería pero desde que comenzaron el viaje no podía quitárselo de la cabeza –. Tengo una mala sensación sobre esto. – Su cabeza giró rápidamente hacia él.

– No me incomodes ¿quieres? Ya es suficiente con que Yukino no escuche a las estrellas como para que tú ahora tengas malas vibraciones.

– ¿Ahora eres tú el supersticioso? – caminaron juntos dejando atrás a la pareja rubia y volvió a hablar –. Además, no son malas vibraciones. – Suspiró pesado –. Hay algo en el aire, como cuando Igneel murió.

Por un momento hubo silencio entre los dos. Él no solía hablar de ello. – ¿Te refieres a… esa sensación de humedad? ¿Como si algo te estuviera aplastando y te sintieras pesado? – Natsu paró de caminar le miró con los ojos abiertos y unos segundos después ojos azules se reunieron con los suyos –. Fue la misma sensación que tuve cuando murió Ur. Había demonios por todas partes. – sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que hay demonios aquí?

Suspiró y volvió a mover la cabeza con una mueca –. No lo sé. No es como si quisiera usar mi poder ¿sabes? – _el heredado de su odiado padre_ –. No después de lo que sucedió. – No después de que perdiera el control del hielo y congelara un bosque sagrado entero. Natsu casi se rió de él por lo sucedido pero al ver sus ojos llenos de pánico supo que algo iba realmente mal. Eran bendecidos pero eso a veces era una maldición también.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero una voz llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza hacia donde se dirigía en un principio y vio a Wendy hacerse hueco entre los soldados que intentaban detenerla. Detrás de ella Jet jadeaba–. Natsu.

– Wendy. – los dos corrieron hacia ella – ¿Qué ha pasado, estás herida?

La adolescente negó mientras tomaba aire –. Mavis se equivocó. Él mintió.

– ¿En qué se equivocó? ¿Quién mintió?

– ¡Zeref! Él no quiere invadir Fiore, han cambiado de dirección. Van hacia el este...

– Su mensaje estaba claro. – Fue interrumpida por un soldado – Él viene a invadirnos.

Gray le ignoró y llamó la atención de la peliazul – ¿Porqué iba a mentir? Fiore y Álvarez siempre han sido enemigos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza angustiada por no conocer la respuesta. – Tenemos que volver e informar.

Un murmullo se formó a su alrededor y cuando Natsu les enfrentó para callarles observó que todos miraban hacia el cielo. Una increíble cortina de luz cortaba el cielo sin un principio ni un final, como una larga capa iridiscente que se sacudía en el aire.

– Oh, dioses. – exclamó Yukino.

Natsu se giró hacia ella –. ¿Yukino? – Sting estaba a su lado y varias personas dirigieron su mirada también a ella buscando una explicación a lo ocurrido.

Ella lo miró con la mano en el pecho –. Hace años que no... – sacudió la cabeza – un dios a muerto. – dijo y el murmullo a su alrededor se hizo más alto. A su lado Gray miraba estático y completamente rígido hacia las luces. Entonces Natsu comprendió lo que significaba, lo que él vió hacía casi una década, era la segunda vez que Gray veía esa cortina en el cielo. ¿Quién había muerto esta vez?


	3. 3: Estrellas silenciosas

La oscuridad no era nueva para ella, vivía en ella, por eso no se alarmó cuando, mareada y confusa, las visiones y las sombras maltrataban su cuerpo y su mente. En cada viaje los Destinos la obligaban a ver un pedazo de tiempo, porque eso, al fin y al cabo es lo que veía, pasado, presente y futuro.

Según se transportaba, Levy sentía las sombras como humo de incienso, nunca había logrado verlas pero las sentía de esa manera, a veces eran frías y otras calientes, pero eran suaves con su piel. Esta vez la temperatura bajó gradualmente y sintió presión en sus huesos.

Poco a poco dos figuras comenzaron a hacerse visibles, una de un color increíblemente rojo y la otra de un dorado pálido, tardó un rato en enfocar la visión y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga Lucy al lado de la Diosa del Fuego, Amat, la cual era inconfundible, piel oscura como el carbón, pelo y ojos rubíes como el fuego que corrían por sus venas. Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, susurros y murmullos, silbidos que no podía ubicar, había algo más en esa visión que no estaba viendo.

La tierra bajo sus pies desnudos, que podía sentir como si estuviera allí, era negra y seca, estéril, huesos de varios tamaños se mezclaban con ésta y Levy empezó a intentar averiguar dónde se encontraban porque no recordaba haber visto un lugar parecido.

La visión se fue aclarando de nuevo, así como sus sentidos. Al principio fue el sonido, el eco de susurros y chasquidos al azar, los gritos que la alertaron y la obligaron a mirar: sus amigas estaban siendo perseguidas por monstruos sin cabeza, esqueléticos o deformes que se deslizaban por el suelo, Lucy parecía herida y débil, tropezaba con sus propios pies y era ayudada por Amat que la arrastraba cogida de la cintura e intentaba que mantuviera el ritmo. . después fue el olor, a podredumbre y muerte.

Levy intentó tranquilizarse a pesar de la situación, ella había sido mandada allí por alguna razón y debía prestar atención a los detalles. Tenía un tiempo limitado para hacerlo y tenía que darse prisa. Observó a su alrededor y vio las paredes rocosas de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Había luz, muy débil, detrás suya y al girar vio una puerta de agua, al otro lado había una antorcha y alguien la sujetaba, pero no lograba saber quién, el marco fue lo que la llamó la atención, estaba decorado tétricamente y tenía letras grabadas en ella. Levy se jactaba de leer más que la mayoría a pesar de su defecto físico, de conocer idiomas que muchos no sabían que existían, pero, esta vez, se encontró con símbolos que no había visto nunca y que debieron de ser una lengua primitiva, intentó descifrarlos de la manera que mejor sabía, pero no llegaba a nada, parecían levantarse por encima como si se burlaran de ella, segundos después escuchó un susurro en su oído que dijo: _Tártaro_.

Pegó un salto y un chillido, se alejó de la voz y al girarse no encontró nada, de hecho, no había nada a su alrededor y en sus visiones sólo los muertos y los moribundos, no todos, podían verla.

Sólo los muertos y los moribundos… Estaba en el Tártaro, los Destinos la habían mandado donde los muertos y los malos espíritus nunca descansaban, allí todo estaba muerto, no crecía nada en sus tierras, los rayos del sol no lo alcanzaban y por lo tanto el frío reinaba en ese lugar. Cualquier cosa que viviera allí podía verla y tocarla. Levy se sintió insegura, los Destinos exactamente no iban a mandarla a morir pero tampoco la iban a salvar si algo ocurría.

El humo comenzó a formarse al rededor de ella indicando que la visión terminaba ahí pero ella no quería irse, si Lucy y Amat iban a bajar al Tártaro debía tratarse de algo importante y Levy sabía que no era fácil salir así que si podía averiguar porqué fueron allí podía evitar su viaje y por ende cualquier desastre que pudiera ocurrir y se le estaba negando ver.

Levy se concentró, sabía que no debía hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Lucy se lo había dicho muchas veces, no sólo porque los Destinos se enfadarían si no porque su cuerpo podía sufrir las consecuencias, pero aún así lo hizo, forzó la visión y todo a su alrededor se deformó y volvió con otra imagen. De nuevo, Lucy y Amat pisaban la tierra estéril pero esta vez se adentraban al interior del Tártaro y no huían, todo parecía más tranquilo. La vidente las acompañó durante todo el trayecto y se sintió como en una obra de teatro en la que era invisible. Algunas sombras encapuchadas las acompañaban con ropas roídas y huesos y tendones descubiertos. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y se recordó que quizás no era tan invisible como le gustaría y que debía ser cuidadosa.

Por fin pararon de avanzar y todos quedaron atrás menos Lucy que continuó avanzando. La luz natural que emitía Amat revelaba los barrotes oxidados de una celda, una grande, hecha para apresar a un ser peligroso. Levy no podía imaginarse qué podía ser y porqué su amiga estaba interesada en ella.

Unos grandes y velados ojos se abrieron y observó como una ráfaga de aire movió su cabello y la arena de alrededor. Ahora Levy sí podía verla, se había erguido, imponente, una gran bestia alada, negra y azul, estaba oliendo a Lucy a través de los barrotes. Ella hizo una pregunta en un susurro que no oyó y escuchó a la bestia reír. Era una risa macabra que helaba la sangre.

– Quiero saber por qué. – la voz de Lucy apenas era perceptible por lo que la vidente se acercó más hasta estar al lado de ella. La cabeza de la bestia se sacudió y pudo jurar que esos penetrantes ojos la estaban mirando como si miraran dentro de su alma. Su compañera se movió tapando la vista. – ¿Porqué mató a Ryuk? – Ryuk, el Dios Dragón…

La bestia volvió a reír. – Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, si no, no estarías aquí. Sabes quién lo hizo y por ende sabes porqué.

– Sé quien lo hizo y sé lo que le llevó a hacerlo, pero hay algo más y quiero saberlo.

– Quieres saber porqué… – enseñó toda la dentadura en lo que parecía una sonrisa –. Es interesante que me lo preguntes, creía que los humanos ya lo sabían… esos seres son estúpidos para todo menos para destruirse entre ellos. – Escuchó un gruñido y sintió otro movimiento del aire –. Los dioses y la humanidad… – De nuevo un gruñido, más fuerte, y el sonido de cadenas que la obligaron a dar un paso atrás –. Tu y tus amigos vivís en una burbuja de cristal que pronto se destruirá. Los dioses y la humanidad deberíais ser exterminados.

No estoy aquí para que me hables de tu plan fallido, Acnologia. Quiero que me digas el porqué.

– Mhmm, ¿fallido? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha fallado? ¿Porque estoy aquí encerrado? Pronto saldré de aquí y, ¿sabes porqué? Tenéis muchos enemigos, princesa. Tu y los tuyos. Un dios está muerto. No, espera, dos han muerto, ¿no es cierto? La Diosa del Agua y el Dios Dragón. Ella sólo estaba en el camino, Deliora la aplastó como un mosquito, era un molestia, pero esa lagartija… bueno, él se lo merecía, era parte del plan.

Por detrás podía escuchar a Amat removerse inquieta y respiró con dificultad. Levy podía sentir las oleadas de ira que salían de su amiga Lucy. – ¿Que se lo mecería? ¿Qué clase de plan conlleva matar a un buen dios como él? ¿Quién… ?

– Padre, por su puesto. – interrumpió –. Tú ya lo sabes, es celoso, siempre ha querido lo que su hermano tenía, la adoración de los humanos... incluso la de los dioses y… a ti. – volvió a reírse –. No te creas tan especial, eres sólo un capricho para él, se olvidará de ti y entonces te destruirá como a todos los demás. Lo único que quiere es su puesto, el Dios Dragón. – Rió – ¿Parece una tontería, verdad? Pero… entonces ¿porqué razón iba a crearme a mi?

– Tú eres un demonio.

– Es cierto, pero para ojos de los humanos ¿Qué soy realmente? Un dragón… – Con esas palabras algo debió haber cambiado porque el ambiente se volvió aún más tenso si podía. Se escuchó un revuelo y gruñidos, Amat y Lucy empezaron a correr sin ser perseguidas al principio. Esqueletos emergieron de la arena bajo sus propios pies y Levy se apartó rápidamente con un chillido cayendo al suelo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, al mirar a la bestia encerrada, él la estaba mirando, estaba segura de ello.

Con un fuerte latido que estremeció todo su ser volvió al lugar donde estaba, la misma cueva y las dos figuras huyendo, la puerta detrás de ella y el leve brillo del fuego. Estaba segura de que los Destinos no estaban felices de que forzara la visión, pero tenía que averiguar porqué estaban en ese lugar y si podía evitarlo de alguna manera, de que ese posible futuro no se produjera.

Intentó forzar su despertar pero una fuerza invisible la paralizó y la hizo caer al suelo arrodillada, con la vista clavada hacia el frente, Lucy y la diosa corriendo hacia ella, hacia la puerta. Estaba obligada a ver lo que iba a suceder quisiera o no. Esta vez podía sentir su cuerpo, el real, podía sentir la arena y los huesos clavándose en las rodillas, el frío calándole hasta dentro.

Justo el momento en el que Lucy tropezaba y era alcanzada por una de esas criaturas, a punto de ser su comida, Amat llamó a su fuego y quemó a todos seres que tenía a su alrededor, pero la intensa luz sólo atrajo a más monstruos y cadáveres. La diosa recogió a su amiga herida y la empujó hacia la salida, cayó al suelo, a su lado y sin percatarse de su presencia. Lucy se levantó e intentó volver hacia la diosa pero unas manos atravesaron la pared de agua y se lo impidieron arrastrándola hacia fuera. Levy podía ver la figura de su amiga retorciéndose en los brazos de un centauro y abrir la boca en un grito que no podía oír. Dentro, Amat convocaba su fuego una y otra vez, pero aquellos seres parecían empezar a ganar fuerza y se abalanzaron contra ella como hormigas con una presa.

Levy no lo entendía, y seguramente nunca lo haría, una Diosa Primordial no podía ser derrotada tan fácilmente, sin embargo lo estaba viendo. La sangre de Amat manchaba la arena negra como lava. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó zafarse de esas cadenas y ellas la dejaron, dejaron que despertara.

* * *

El aire llegó difícilmente a sus pulmones en una bocanada de aire, tosió y tosió saboreando el metal en la lengua. Levy luchó por tranquilizarse mientras intentaba averiguar donde estaba, de nuevo en la oscuridad logro reconocer la textura de las sábanas, así que debía estar en su cama. Sintió unos empujones suaves y familiares en su costado, su mano vagó y encontró el pelaje suave del lobo que siempre la acompañaba, un espíritu celestial en realidad.

– Plue. – Suspiró. Sentía su cuerpo débil y frío como si acabara de superar la peor de las fiebres –. Plue, necesito llegar hasta Lucy. – Su voz vaciló, débil. Se inclinó hacia él mientras sacaba los pies de la cama. Escuchó un gemido en desacuerdo. – Esto es serio, Plue,necesito avisarle. – El lobo en vez de obedecerla se alejó de ella y por el sonido de las cuentas colgando de la puerta supo que había salido. Suspiró y escuchó un aullido que posiblemente despertara a media aldea. Poco después reapareció y prácticamente la empujó de nuevo en la cama y se tumbó a su lado guardándola y dándola calor, no tenía fuerzas para luchar así que simplemente se dejó hacer.

Escuchó pasos fuera y de nuevo la cortina moverse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta.

– Por fin has despertado, Levy. – La voz grave y varonil la descolocó durante un momento pero su boca fue más rápida.

– Gildarts. – Susurró.

– Ese soy yo. – Se movió por la habitación y Levy se lo imaginó como un gigante dentro de una casa dos veces más pequeña que él. Se acercó y sintió el peso de una manta. Era una situación familiar e incluso cotidiana, pero si lo pensaba más detenidamente, estaba siendo arropada, como un padre haría a su hija, solo que no era su padre si no un dios el que lo hacía y eso le añadía lo insólito al asunto.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?

Escuchó un suspiro –. Dos días. Lucy ha estado muy preocupada. – Intentó incorporarse pero fue imposible debido al peso que inmediatamente añadió Plue con su cabeza. – Deberías descansar.

– Necesito hablar con ella.

– Lo sé.

– Es importante.

– Siempre lo es.

– Lo digo en serio.

– No lo cuestiono. – Levy suspiró en derrota sabiendo que iba a perder desde el principio. Gildarts era un dios extraño, no es como si conociera muchos, pero normalmente los dioses querían saber cada detalle de lo que un vidente veía porque hay cosas que incluso ellos no pueden prever, sin embargo él nunca pregunta por ello o tiene excesiva curiosidad como Warrod.

Escuchó de nuevo pasos, más ligeros, y la cortina moverse mucho más suave –. Levy, estoy aquí.

– Lucy. – Estiró un brazo y fue bienvenido por unas manos cálidas y suaves –. Tengo que contarte lo que he visto.

– Lo sé, Levy. Dime, ¿qué has visto?

– Erais tu y Amat en el Tártaro. Por favor, dime que era el futuro y que no ha sucedido. – Hubo silencio en la habitación en la que ni si quiera Plue se atrevió a moverse. Sintió su cuerpo desinflarse y perder fuerza –. Oh dioses, no.

– Lo siento mucho, Levy. – En su voz podía notar la culpabilidad, sintió lágrimas en las mejillas –. Hace a penas unas horas que he llegado.

– Los Destinos me mandaron allí, ¿porqué entonces…? – Escuchó a su amiga jadear.

– Tienen su propia forma de hacer las cosas, Levy. – Intervino Gildarts.

– ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! – Gritó débilmente – ¡Odio la forma que tienen los Destinos de hacer las cosas! Les encanta ver morir a la gente, ¿verdad? No importa si son mortales o inmortales, se las arreglan para hacer sufrir a los demás. – Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y supo que estaba llorando. _¿Para qué sirvo entonces?_ Esa era la eterna pregunta de su existencia. – Sintió un cambio en el colchón y a Lucy hacerse hueco a su lado, era pequeño por lo que Plue se vio obligado a moverse a sus pies, se metió por debajo de la manta y la envolvió con su calor en el que Levy inmediatamente se acurrucó.

– No puedes evitar que las personas mueran, Levy. Ni si quiera los dioses tenemos ese poder. – Dijo Gildarts a su espalda, consolándola –. Soy el Dios de la Guerra, la muerte siempre viaja conmigo y te puedo decir que a ella poco le importa la naturaleza de a quien elige. Es un ciclo que no puedes parar.

– Pero ella era una diosa ¿Cuántos dioses han muerto desde que se levantó la guerra? Ya van tres. – Dijo en el cuello de Lucy y esta acarició su pelo húmedo –. ¿Que haremos los humanos sin vosotros? – Dijo más para ella que para el resto –. Todos coexistimos, ¿no es verdad? Sin vosotros no hay ciclo que valga y lo están destruyendo.

– En eso te equivocas, Levy. – La voz de Lucy sonó calmada pero con un deje de tristeza –. Los dioses son prescindibles. La Diosa del Fuego a muerto y las llamas siguen brillando; la Diosa del Agua murió y los ríos y los mares no se han secado. Si todos los dioses desaparecen de este mundo los humanos seguirán el ciclo, no por ello las estrellas dejarán de brillar o los campos dejarán de ser fértiles, ni si quiera dejaría de haber guerras.

– Pero eso es injusto.

– Lo es. Pero todo el mundo muere algún día, Levy. – Su mejilla fue acariciada limpiando las lágrimas. Abrió mucho los párpados intentando forzar sus inútiles ojos a ver su cara, pero no podía, vivía en una oscuridad infinita. Para eso levantó su mano y tocó la cara de Lucy, estaba húmeda y caliente. Levy conocía la historia detrás de esas palabras y la gustaría poder hacer algo para solucionarlo, lamentablemente no podía, no tenía el poder ni el conocimiento para ello, así que rogó a los dioses, conocidos o no, que encontraran la forma de solucionar aquella guerra desastrosa.

Después de un tiempo, en el que se tranquilizaron y dormitaron, al menos ella, sintió las fuerzas de hablar de nuevo –. Era hermosa. – Dijo.

– ¿Quién?

– Amat. – Hizo una pausa sintiendo el dolor que la provocaba ahora su nombre y se preguntó cuan doloroso era para Lucy, que era como una madre –. La pude ver, su fuego era hermoso. No es lo mismo oírlo de otras personas, ni de libros. – Se mordió el labio –. Ni verlo desde los ojos de Plue. – Escuchó una protesta del lobo al ser mencionado y sintió una leve sonrisa de Lucy –. Ahora puedo entender porqué se decía que tenía fuego en sus venas.

Poco después se quedó entre dormida y la vigilia, sentía que a pesar de haber estado dos días dormida no había descansado, su cuerpo no quería comida aún, estaba mareada. En algún momento sintió a Lucy irse con cuidado de no despertarla y escuchó la conversación que tenía con Gildarts:

– No debes sentirte culpable, Lucy, ella sabía dónde se metía.

– Siento que todo el que se acerca a mi muere, Gildarts, ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esto?

El sonido de la tierra removerse –. Déjanos a nosotros, Lucy, trabajamos en ello. Es una nueva era en la que quizás todos los dioses desaparezcamos o quizás en la que debamos actuar de forma distinta.

– ¿Kana ha vuelto a tener visiones?

– Así es, tiene sueños algo más pacíficos y sus instrumentos revelan otras cosas, cree que habrá un gran cambio, en todos los aspectos. Ya informé a Makarov de esto.

Las copas de los árboles sonaron por el viento, como olas en la playa y las cuentas de su habitación las acompañaron.

– Espero que Kana tenga razón, no puedo soportar ver hacia dónde se encamina todo y ver sufrir a los que quiero.


End file.
